1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio processing and image generating apparatus, an audio processing and image generating method, a recording medium, and a program which make it possible to display novel line drawing images on a display screen according to music.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some information apparatuses such as entertainment apparatuses including video game machines (entertainment systems), for example, a game is played by manipulating a controller while displaying the contents of the game stored in a recording medium such as a CD-ROM on the screen of a television receiver as a monitor.
Currently, many games available on the market are directed to utilize more realistic and finer video images with the aid of recent advanced technology. In such games, the controller of the entertainment apparatus can be vibrated according to the movement of images so as to make the games more realistic and interesting. Under the circumstances, since games are getting more complicated, the difficulties of the games tend to be increased. In some games, high level of skills for manipulating the controller is required for the user. In this case, it is not possible for some users such as amateur game players or older people to complete the games. Further, once a user completes such games and acquires the manipulation skills, the user may soon get tired of playing the games.
In contrast, less complicated games utilizing only line drawing images can be widely accepted by people in different generations. That is, since such games are simple and do not require manipulation skills, children and old people can enjoy the heartwarming games.